


My Blood

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Hereditary (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Charlie, Awkwardness, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Falling In Love, Heredicest, Incest, Prom, References to Canon, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: A story that takes place in an alternate universe and several years later from the films timeline.Peter is at college, and Charlie who is now in high school is about to have her prom. Her big brother is coming home to visit, and since she's still "the freak" at school, who else to take but him? There's been incidents in the past that not even their parents know about, stuff that Peter has been trying to forget... Charlie doesn't seem as bothered, however.I'll just say it, big warning for incest and you are free to not read this. Yes, the title is a reference to the Twenty One Pilots song, fff.Tagged for underage just in case, even though Charlie is 17 in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a gloomy morning as Peter stumbled back into his dorm room with a huff. Class was cancelled, and yeah, that was a good thing, but could the professor really not have sent an email the previous night? He rubbed an eye and debated if he would be able to go back to sleep, he was still somewhat groggy. Still, he felt the need to glance at his phone before doing so. Just a glance…

He was surprised when he saw a text message from his mom.

Mom huh?

Blinking himself into focus he flopped onto his bed to read it. College had seemed to drag on, but a lot of time apparently passed as well. 

_Hi honey. Thinking of having you come down and visit this weekend. Maybe we’ll do an early Thanksgiving dinner. Love, Mom._

That’s right, he had both Friday and Monday off thanks to some mild construction going on at the college. He had heard it was from a ‘prank gone wrong’ last year by some of the graduates. It was honestly really stupid in his opinion, but hey, he was at some small piddly unknown college, not Harvard University. 

Laying on his bed was lulling him back to being sleepy. As he closed his eyes, he drifted off, not replying.

It was a few hours later when he woke up. Mainly from the fact that he was hungry. He lazily fixed his hair and headed out the door to go to the cafeteria as he wasn’t much of a cook. His phone rang as he was walking down the hallway. Checking it, he saw it was his mom so he answered.

“Uh, hey Mom.”

“Hi sweetie. Did you get my text?”

“Yeah, I just...got sidetracked. You want me to come down?” 

“It’d probably be better, you don’t really get a Thanksgiving break. But it’s funny, Charlie’s school is having their prom this weekend.”

 _Charlie._  
He hadn’t talked to his little sister in quite some time and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

“...Is she going?” That was all he could think to ask.

“Well, she doesn’t know yet...with how she is...I think it would be good for her but she might put up a fight about it. She misses you, by the way.”

Nervousness seeped into him. Misses him? He almost blurted out a ‘why?’ but held back. Annie continued. 

“And...well nobody has asked her yet.” A hint of sadness was in her voice, they both knew that wasn’t surprising. “She joked that she would just take you. That’s sweet.”

“What-”

“It’s on Saturday. So we could have a small little dinner first. You’ll probably need most of Friday to get here since you’re up North a bit.”

“...Yeah...” He stammered, unsure of how to protest. Not that he wanted to, he loved his family but-

“Alright, sounds like a plan then! How’s your classes going?”

He held back a sigh, knowing she’d ask that. Not that he was failing, but he wasn't getting all A's either...

“They’re...good. Hey, I’m getting lunch so uhh...”

“Ok, I’ll talk to you later sweetie. Love you.”

\--  
Peter found an empty spot and sat down with his questionable hamburger and fries. But it was at least a break from the constant ramen he’d been making. His mind wandered to the drive he would be making home, and his family. Charlie especially. 

He hadn’t really kept in touch with her. Surprisingly though, Charlie seemed to rarely use Facebook so that was part of the reason. She posted on Halloween and Christmas pretty much. Occasionally, she’d send him a meme with a simple _‘lol bro’_ and nothing more. He heard his mom mention before that she was on the internet so much, so he was rather curious what websites she was going on.

There was more nervous unease he felt, making him poke the bun of his burger, now unsure of his appetite. He wondered if Charlie would be any different at all, and he knew it was likely she probably was the same. She was pretty hesitant to any type of change, and could be rather stubborn. Peter thought back at everything he’d done here so far and if he had changed at all. Eh. Not really. 

He had honestly just threw himself into his assignments after scraping past high school. So he was getting better grades. Plus he had also sworn off weed...and possibly trying to fit in general, but it was still hard. He felt lonely a lot of time, he never truly fit in in high school but at least he was invited to parties back then. Though was that really a good thing? 

His mind went back to a party that his Mom made Charlie go to with him. He ditched her there and told her to go get cake, cake that he didn’t realize had nuts in it. Thank God he remembered that there was a spare Epipen in the car just as he started to speed off. The nearest hospital was quite a while away and he doubted she would have made it there without anything. He internally shuddered, even though Charlie herself considered him a hero for saving her. _‘I almost killed her.’_ was how he always looked back on it. 

And then...there were other things… He momentarily distracted himself by taking a bite of his burger. Not really wanting to think any further. But he suddenly wondered if he needed to pack anything… Considering it was Thursday, he decided he better hurry and pack so he could leave on Friday.

\--  
Glancing around his slightly messy dorm room, Peter frowned. His dorm was one of the ones at the very end of the hall, the special single ones. While that was great for... _certain_ reasons, having no one there or visiting had also made him quite lazy. He looked down at the piles of clothes on the floor and realized he didn’t know which ones were dirty. 

He figured he’d do laundry before packing up, despite being unsure of what settings he was supposed to use. ‘Wow I’m bad at this.’ he thought as he slowly went through his space putting his clothes into a basket. What else did he need to take home with him? He had clothes, textbook to impress parents, uhhh, toothbrush he guessed. There was nothing he had to turn in the next week, just study some more. 

Some time later, he had a suitcase packed and thought it over again trying to figure out if he was forgetting anything. He probably was, and would only remember halfway to the house. He frowned and decided to go to bed since he only had one class and he could study for it later. 

Still, his mind made it hard for him to fall asleep right away. He wondered if his old room would still be there, if his parents would be impressed with his grades, and he wondered how Charlie would react to seeing him. 

He tossed and turned for a bit before finally drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter arrives home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is surprising. I felt motivated to finish this after receiving some nasty comments on another Charlie/Peter story of mine on here. _(Ao3 allows this kind of thing you buffoons, the filters exist for a reason)_ So yay for spite? I do hope to actually finish this, I have an idea for the main scenes and the smutty ending so I'm gonna try. Also 2 people seemed to like CH 1 so I wanted to update it for you guys too!

Peter stared out to the horizon as he drove down the highway. It was the morning hours and the sun wasn’t out yet. 

There was never any traffic in these states so his drive on the highway was pretty progressive. Recognizing the next turn he quickly turned on his turn signal despite the fact that he was alone on the road. His mother’s constant nagging when he was learning to drive had left an impact. 

He recognized the road he had gotten off onto. The long stretch of highway that he had driven on that night, when Charlie had her deadly allergy reaction… but she was ok now. Why he was thinking about this, he wasn’t sure. He felt a small chill as he passed a telephone pole.

Charlie hadn’t wanted him to go off to college. It was a rather big ordeal the day he left… He gripped the steering wheel. Not a pleasant day, that’s for sure. He felt a little bad about it himself…

Wanting to drown out his thoughts he turned on the radio. 

 

\--  
He glanced up at his old house. Well, he was here. Still, he had to pause and collect himself. There was a gnawing nervousness that was inside him, but he tried his best to ignore it. Besides he was happy to see his family again, in spite of things. Plus, it was nice to be back in his hometown instead of that dusty dorm.

Strolling along, he headed up to the front door and knocked. He gave a smile as his father opened the door.

“Hey, Dad.”

“Peter! Come on in!” 

He had to give his Dad a quick hug before doing so, he’d always gotten along with him. His mother walked out of the kitchen and paused, giving him a light wave and smile. He waved back, not surprised at her more mellow greeting. 

The house looked the same, and was still just as quiet, but Peter’s ears immediately picked up the sound of someone trotting down the stairs. Glancing up he he froze for a second.

There she was. His little sister.

“Peter!”

She ran up to him and threw her arms around him, which surprised him a little. He gently hugged her back, though a little hesitant. The first thing he noticed was that she was still shorter than him. It wasn’t too surprising, the doctor said that might not get very tall due to her Cra-...whatever it was. He had to smile on the inside. ‘Guess you’ll always be my little sister.’ He thought to himself. There were some other changes as well.

Gone was her Orange/Red hoodie. Now she just had a basic looking Black jacket with some Yellow symbols on it, which he recognized. That band Twenty One Pilots right? Her hair, while still a little messy, looked much more brushed out compared to how she used to leave it. She finally let go of him, and Peter felt the need to scan her face for any hint of negative emotion. But she looked happy.

“I...missed you a lot.” 

He smiled.

“Ahah...I’m glad to see you.” He finally responded to her, lightly patting her on the head. Feeling a tug on his hand, Charlie pulled him over to the stairs.

“Wanna see my room?” She asked him eagerly.

Oh. Well, alright.

He nodded and followed her up the stairs, down the hall to her room. She threw the door open casually and Peter stopped when he stepped inside. Her room was _vastly_ different. 

Her bed was moved over to side of the wall which was slightly indented in, making it a cubby of sorts. Darker sheets on it too. Her desk was actually clean for once, or at least the surface was actually visible. He took note of the laptop resting on top of it. There were a few various posters on her walls, he recognized one was a horror movie.

“Wow...” He said, not sure what to say. 

The response was another sudden hug, from behind this time.

“You’re not much for answering texts are you?” She lightly accused before letting him go.

Peter felt a pang of guilt. Charlie had been so upset about him leaving he hadn’t responded the first few weeks because he wasn’t sure if it would make it harder for her.. And then he just didn’t. But it wasn’t just her though, he hadn’t been texting anyone really, he just focused on his studies. 

“I’m….sorry...” 

“Nothing you can do about it now.” she responded.

“It wasn’t just you...” He exhaled, unsure of her tone. “I haven’t been posting much in general.” 

Charlie tilted her head.

“No? 

He just nodded slowly.

“Are you still unpopular big bro?” She said it with a smile and certain tone that made him know she was joking. He wasn’t offended somehow.

“Ahah, yeah...guess nothing’s changed much huh?”

Charlie again embraced him deeply.

“I’m so happy you’re home.” Her voice was muffled as she nuzzled his chest. Emotion stirred within him and he patted her back.

“Y-yeah I can see that…seems like you’ve grown a lot. Nice room.”

“You’re only 3 years older than me.”

Well that was true. He wiggled out of her grasp stepped out into the hall.

“So uh, what happened to my room?” He asked with genuine interest. She followed close behind him.

“Oh, it’s still there.”

“Really?” 

Reaching his room, he had no trouble getting the door open.

While it was dusty inside, his bed and desk were still there. He noticed that some of his mom’s miniatures were stacked on his desk. And some stray papers. His eyes scanned over it all with interest as he walked over. One was literally a replica of the art supplies store itself. Charlie saw him looking at it.

“Yeah, that’s pretty meta huh?” She remarked and Peter paused a little, realizing how much more talkative and casual she was. Her voice was no longer a soft whisper the majority of the time.

Another one at the side of the desk was the unfinished front of the high school.

“Hah, we went there together remember?” Peter found himself saying for no real reason.

“For one year.” She said with a pout, reminding him of his departure.

“Yeah, guess mom’s using your room for storage.” She continued, again surprising him. He turned around.

“You’ve changed so much...”

“Eh..? No, not really...on the outside I guess.” 

Huh. Peter didn’t know what to say to that. Charlie just looked up at him.

“You gonna get your stuff unpacked?” She asked making him remember that his stuff was still in the car. 

“Yeah, lemme bring it up. Guess I’m sleeping in my old bed tonight.”

 

–-  
“How are your classes Peter?” His father smiled, and Peter leaned back in his chair. It was time for family dinner. He’d gotten all his stuff up to his room and had gotten settled for the weekend. Perhaps he’d stay an extra day, though his mom probably wouldn’t be impressed with that.

“Ah, they’re ok. Most of them are pretty standard.” he mumbled, poking his potatoes with his fork. Charlie was sitting across from him and he glanced up at her. 

“Which is the hardest?” She asked him.

“I dunno...math. But that was last semester.” 

Charlie just nodded. There was a small pause. 

“Why don’t you tell your brother about school?” Annie said to her. She sort of huffed. 

“It’s all the same.”

She sounded a tiny bit annoyed. He just nodded a little.

“She’s going to the prom tomorrow night.” Her mother mentioned and Charlie set her fork down.

“I still don’t know yet ok.” 

“Ah, you can just go and hang out.” Peter told her reassuringly “There’s nothing wrong with that. You don’t have to take someone.” 

She looked at him directly and mouthed _‘but I will’_ and quickly winked at him. He sort of froze, but the discussion continued. 

“Is Susanna going?” their father asked, referring to Charlie’s best friend. Or at least, that’s what Peter had understood. He’d only ever seen her come to the house a few times. 

She seemed to widen her eyes in an exaggerated way.

“Yeah. This is definitely her kind of thing.”

“Well, it shouldn’t be too bad then.” Peter said softly. Her response was a nod, though it read like she was just hurrying the discussion along. 

“She still should go and buy something nice for it.” Annie told him. “You only have tomorrow afternoon to get something you know.”

“Uh-huh. Peter could take me.” she suggested. He bit his lip a little and decided to bring up what he had been meaning to tell his parents.

“I uh...got an A in that last science class I took mom.” He mentioned shyly. “It was a pretty hard class.”

They each glanced up. Even Charlie seemed impressed.

“I’m proud of you Peter!” Their dad said and Annie nodded with a genuine smile on her face. He suddenly felt awkward about all the praise but just sat and smiled.

“Aha, thanks...”

 

–-  
Peter trudged up the stairs and stopped in front of his old room. Overall, his first day back had been nice. After dinner they had just watched a movie together in the living room for old time’s sake. He told his parents more about college as well and they seemed proud of him. It made him feel slightly accomplished after the subpar grades he gave them in high school. For whatever reason he watched TV for a bit before going up to bed with everyone else. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Charlie reach the top of the stairs.

Turning around, he saw that she was just in a casual T-Shirt and sweatpants. He guessed that was her sleepwear nowadays. She had a small glass of water in her other hand. Walking up to him, she patted his back surprising him a little.

“Missed you brooo” she hummed, seeming tired for some reason. Instinctively, he patted her on the head.

“You too...” He responded, suddenly distracted by the thought of if the dust in his room would disrupt his sleep. 

Her hand was still lightly rested on his back. Peter glanced down and saw his little sister still looking at him, it was as if she were waiting for something. He felt an unease in his chest as some unspoken memories entered his head.

“...You wanna talk more don’t you...” He exhaled.

“I do...” 

Swallowing he turned the doorknob.

“Tomorrow. Not sure if mom and dad are still awake right now.”

Unexpectedly, she playfully smacked his back, snapping him out of his slight tension. 

_Geez._

He turned around with a weary smile and she started stepping back. 

“Good night bro. I….love you...” Her voice grew quieter as she said it. For some reason he wasn’t sure how he should respond.

But he didn’t need to. Charlie had darted down the hall to her room, as if she didn’t want to hear his response. Strange. He also wondered how she managed to not spill any of the water while doing so. 

He felt odd as he entered his old room. It had a stranger feel in the dark.

Rubbing the back of his head, he just hoped he could get some sleep.


End file.
